


Ep Coda 2x1: Tonight

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Corrects A Mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x1: Tonight

**Disclaimer: Why disclaim, I ask. I make no money from my writings, and I am sure Steve and Danny have no objections to the positions I put them in.**

**************

Steve McGarrett knows better than anyone that hindsight is a curse, and that all the times he turned left when he should have turned right can never be corrected.

Until now. 

Tonight he will undo the biggest mistake he's made in his 35 years.

Tonight he will do what he has been dreaming about throughout his incarceration.

Tonight he will invite Danny to his bed.

Tonight he will hold Danny in his arms. 

Tonight he will unbutton Danny's shirt slowly and kiss each bit of bare flesh as it is revealed.

Tonight he will slide Danny's pants off and lay atop him.

Tonight he will worship Danny's body with lips, teeth and tongue.

Tonight he will tell Danny how much he loves him.

Tonight doesn't go off as Steve plans.

Tonight Danny takes it upon himself to slip into Steve's bed.

Tonight Danny holds Steve in his arms.

Tonight Danny tells Steve that he loves him.

Tonight they shed tears.

Tonight Steve cries in happiness of his freedom.

Tonight Danny cries for the child he will not have as his own.

Tomorrow they'll make love for the first time.

But tonight is for comfort.

**FIN**


End file.
